Malam Minggu Maehara
by caramelhae
Summary: Sungguh, sang mantan kasanova ingin melepas status lajangnya sesegera mungkin. {college!AU}


**disclaimer: assassination classroom © matsui yuusei**

 **.**

 **.: Malam Minggu Maehara :.**

 **.**

 **a/n: dari judulnya mungkin udah ketebak kalo—yup, ini adalah semacam parodi serial komedi Malam Minggu Miko :3**

 **warn: ALAY/gaje/ancur/kadar humor yang sangaaaaat diragukan/bla bla bla (U_U)**

 **contain slight MaeFuwa(?) dan mention of MaeIso bromance ambigu. mungkin ada yang bingung, kenapa mesti pake Fuwa? well, ada alasannya** **kok XD**

 **.**

— **tidak ada karakter yang tersakiti dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini—**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah kontrakan berukuran sedang, tinggal dua pemuda yang telah bersahabat sejak masih berwujud jabang bayi. Keduanya begitu lengket—seperti sepatu dan kaus kaki, cahaya dan lampu, serta kutu dan rambut—sampai-sampai ketika berkuliah pun mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Hitung-hitung menghemat biaya sewa.

Penasaran dengan kisah mereka? Hm, sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting yang bisa diceritakan tentang mereka berdua, tapi berhubung penulis sedang berbaik hati, _here we go_.

"Isogai, udah masak belum? Gue lapeeeeeer," rengekan diluncurkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut sewarna kulit jeruk sunkist yang tengah ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menonton kartun pagi.

Perkenalkan, si pemilik rambut belah tengah ini bernama Maehara Hiroto. Lelaki (yang mengaku) tampan ini sudah setahun menjomblo . Sungguh mengherankan sebenarnya, bila mengingat sepak terjangnya sebagai cowok keren yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar sewaktu SMA. Mulai dari teman sekelas, kouhai unyu, senpai bohai, hingga tante penjaga kantin (berhubung waktu itu Maehara lagi bokek) pernah ia taklukkan hatinya. Berbagai kisah cinta penuh intrik pernah dijajalinya—mulai dari HTS, triangle love, foursome, hingga kena NTR.

Namun, sekarang, ia menjadi entitas yang teronggok di pojokan tanpa ditolehi seorangpun.

Mungkin ini adalah karma coretakabane atau gara-gara kutukan para gadis yang pernah dibuat patah hati oleh sang kasanova.

—Maehara Hiroto, 20 tahun, _the most wanted boy_ — _wanted by girls_ (dulu), _wanted by ibu kos_ (sekarang).

"Aduh stok makanan abis. Kulkas dan lemari kosong melompong. Tinggal mi gelas sebungkus—kita bagi dua ya?"

Pengumuman memprihatinkan itu membuat Maehara pundung di atas sofa. Duh, ini bulan tua. Beli beras sebutir pun tak ada uang.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang menyahut dari dapur tadi adalah penghuni rumah yang lainnya—yaitu Isogai Yuuma. Duh, dia ini tipikal cowok idaman pujaan sejuta umat. Manis dan tidak neko-neko. Tapi sayang, tampaknya dedek cupid tidak berpihak padanya—walhasil, predikat jomblo turut melekat pada dirinya. Doi pernah menembak cewek beberapa kali dan selalu ditolak, mulai dengan alasan klasik macam kamu terlalu baik buat aku, hingga—

"Maaf, berdasarkan teori kurva indiferensi, kombinasi konsumsi yang memungkinkan bila dirancang berdasarkan anggaran yang kamu punya—tidak akan menghasilkan tingkat kepuasan yang memadai."

Sial. Isogai jadi kapok ngegebet anak jurusan ekonomi.

.

.

"Aku ada kencan malam ini," ujar Maehara pada suatu sore di Hari Sabtu yang cerah. Oh, pantas saja tadi siang si pemuda yang (dulu) sering dikaitkan dengan simbol kepala kelinci itu berbelanja pakaian baru serta alat dandan berupa sisir dan pomade.

Isogai tersenyum lega. Syukurlah. Ini kabar baik. Pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini sobatnya itu mulai keranjingan galge game serta mengoleksi figurin bishoujo, sehingga Isogai khawatir bila suatu saat, gelar kasanova akan berganti menjadi nijikon lapukan.

"Aku berangkat. Doakan keberhasilanku, Teman." Api determinasi berkobar di sepasang manik oranye-kecokelatan milik Maehara Hiroto. Kemudian tangan Maehara, yang kinclong lantaran sering diolesi pelembap kulit, meraih knop pintu. Daun pintu didorong dan seketika cahaya menyorot terang.

Isogai menatap punggung Maehara dengan takzim. _Berjuanglah, sahabatku_!

Setelah adegan ala shounen manga itu usai, si ikemen berpucuk dua segera melirik jam dinding yang menempel di atas televisi. Ah, saatnya bekerja. Saat malam minggu begini—restoran selalu dipenuhi oleh para pasangan yang asyik ber- _satnite_ ria. Mengingat status jomblonya, rasanya agak makan hati bila harus menyaksikan ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan muda-mudi yang asyik ber- _lovey-dovey_ —tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga cari duit.

.

.

Maehara duduk anteng di kursi restoran (bukan restoran tempat kerja Isogai, pastinya) sambil memasang wajah ganteng. Pasangan-pasangan yang berseliweran di sekitar tidak membuatnya galau—karena _hei, aku pun sedang berkencan_!

Sebenarnya, Maehara tidak mengenal dan bahkan tidak tahu wajah gadis yang akan ia temui ini. Yang merancang pertemuan ini pun bukan Maehara, melainkan temannya. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah kencan buta. But—no problemo! Si pemuda yang model rambutnya setipe dengan vokalis band es teh dua gelas itu tetap girang bukan main.

Agak norak memang. Maklum, efek terlalu lama menjomblo.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Gadis itu mengenakan celana jins dan kemeja, sementara Maehara membalut tubuh dengan jas mengkilap—padahal mereka cuma makan di restoran cepat saji. Kelamaan menjomblo membuat Maehara lupa perbedaan antara kencan dan kondangan.

Maehara sendiri tidak sempat memusingkan perbedaan style yang begitu jomplang—lantaran ia sedang terpesona dengan wajah si gadis. Namanya Yuzuki Fuwa. Rambutnya sebahu dan wajahnya manis. Cara bicaranya juga unik dan asyik.

Obrolan demi obrolan dibangun, mulai dari topik kasual macam hobi, makanan favorit, film kesukaan—hingga yang panas-panas seperti kenaikan BBM serta rencana ratifikasi Undang-Undang Perlindungan Terhadap Fakir Asmara yang sedang dicanangkan oleh Bapak Asano, Menko Kesejahteraan Rakyat.

Seru banget deh, pokoknya.

Maehara begitu menikmati momen yang ia habiskan bersama Fuwa, hingga obrolan membelok. Fuwa tidak bertanya-tanya tentang Maehara lagi. Ia malah membahas tentang Isogai.

"Eeeh, jadi Isogai-kun penah menolong kamu sewaktu terjatuh dari sepeda? Wah, baik banget deh!" Kalau tadi Fuwa tampak kalem selama obrolan, kini ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Maehara kebat-kebit. Kenapa dari tadi Isogai melulu yang diomongin? Jangan-jangan—

"Aku jadi pengen kenalan sama Isogai-kun, deh!"

—cewek ini naksir sama si ikemen berantena?

Sial.

Tenang, Maehara tidak akan menyerah secepat ini. Oke, semangat—Maehara harus tunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak kalah keren!

Maehara berdeham, lalu menatap gadis di seberang meja dengan sorot meyakinkan. Wajahnya disetel seganteng-gantengnya. "Begini. Isogai selalu bilang kalau aku adalah mataharinya. Dia nggak bisa bernapas tanpaku. Hidupnya mengorbit padaku. Intinya, aku adalah hero untuknya, begitu—"

 _Da hell, gue ngomong apa._

Maehara ingin masuk ke mulut ikan paus sekarang juga, karena dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau sang lawan bicara pasti ilfil luar biasa setelah mendengar kalimat menjijikkan yang terlontar dari mulutnya barusan.

Tapi, ternyata reaksi Fuwa tidak sehoror yang Maehara pikirkan. Tidak ada raut ilfil, yang ada justru senyuman cerah serta mata berbinar-binar. Maehara belum sempat memikirkan arti dari ekspresi tersebut ketika Fuwa meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kalau begitu—kapan kalian go _public_?"

"… Eh?"

Fuwa mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja dengan antusias. "Dari semua cerita yang kudengar tadi—aku bisa menerka kalau sebenarnya, kalian punya perasaan terhadap satu sama lain. Berkedok sahabat, sih, tapi, mungkin saja sebenarnya kalian … sudah menjalin hubungan."

Kalimat itu meluncur dengan inosen.

Rahang Maehara jatuh ke meja. "AHAHAHA Fuwa san bercanda bukan mana mungkin aku naksir Isogai kami kan BUKAN HOMO."

"Eh, jadi kamu bukan homo?" Entah kenapa, Fuwa terlihat kecewa.

"Iya dong, kalau aku homo, mana mungkin aku naksir Fuwa-san—" ups, keceplosan. Ya, nggak apa-apa deh. Langsung nembak tidak ada dosanya, bukan? Siapa tahu Maehara beruntung dan bisa segera _say goodbye_ pada status jomblonya.

Di seberang meja sana, Fuwa terperanjat; kedua matanya membola. "Kamu … naksir aku?"

Maehara menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu menggenggam tangan Fuwa yang tergeletak di atas meja. Najis, padahal bukan muhrim. "Oke, mungkin terlalu cepat bila aku mengatakannya sekarang. Namun aku samasekali tidak berbohong mengenai ketertarikanku dengan Fuwa-san. Fuwa-san adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, aku bisa merasakannya lewat obrolan kita tadi," sekali lagi, Maehara berdeham, "Jadi, dengan ketulusan hati, aku bertanya, maukah Fuwa-san menjadi—"

"Tunggu," potong Fuwa. "Aku minta maaf, karena sejujurnya, aku, um … tidak tertarik pada Maehara-kun."

 _JLEBBB_.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan 'iya'."

 _JLEB JLEB_.

Maehara ketar-ketir. "Ke-kenapa? A-apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Fuwa menggaruk kepala sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, biar kujelaskan. Sebenarnya, tujuanku bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Maehara-kun adalah untuk … riset."

"Hah?"

Napas ditarik dalam-dalam sebelum bibir meluncurkan pengakuan, "Aku adalah mangaka yang berkecimpung dalam industri komik yang mengisahkan tentang—" Fuwa merendahkan suaranya, "—kisah cinta antarlelaki."

Maehara hang.

Fuwa melanjutkan, "Jadi, kupikir aku butuh riset dan pengamatan langsung. Dan Karma-kun merekomendasikan agar aku mewawancarai kalian berdua—soalnya kalian begitu akrab dan tinggal seatap pula."

 _Karma sialan_! rutuk Maehara. Mood nge-date seketika berubah jadi mood untuk menenggelamkan si setan merah itu ke kolam piranha.

Maehara coba mengklarifikasi, "Ta-ta-tapi kan aku bukan homo—kami memang akrab tapi hanya sebatas sahabat tidak lebih dari itu!" Maehara terengah-engah; lelah pikiran, lelah raga, dan lelah kokoro.

Fuwa tertawa kecil, tanpa dosa. "Justru benih cinta muncul dari keakraban dan bromance—setidaknya itulah yang kuterapkan pada karyaku."

"…."

Keheningan yang canggung dan menggantung selama—

satu detik.

dua detik.

tiga detik.

Maehara masih potek.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Fuwa tersentak. "Aku ada jadwal bertemu dengan narasumber lainnya setelah ini!" gadis itu berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam seraya berkata, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengobrol denganku, Maehara-kun. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan," lalu bergegas melangkah keluar restoran.

Meninggalkan Maehara yang masih kicep.

"…."

(Maehara Hiroto, 20 tahun, korban PHP.)

.

.

Maehara mematung dekat kusen pintu rumah sambil memasang tampang datar. Membuat Isogai—yang membukakan pintu—bingung.

"Mulai besok, kita pisah rumah."

Bagaimana Isogai tidak kaget, coba? Maehara pulang dengan tampang madesu dan tatapan kosong seperti pemakai narkoba—lalu mengatakan hal yang membuat terdengar seperti pasutri yang sedang tidak akur dan memutuskan untuk bercerai.

.

.

Untungnya, keduanya tidak pisah rumah sungguhan. Maehara tidak bisa membiarkan Isogai, dengan kondisi finansial yang seret, harus hidup melarat tanpa naungan atap. Selain takut dicap sebagai teman durhaka, Maehara juga tidak tega. Bagaimanapun, Maehara menyanyangi Isogai. Ya, sayang. Sebagai sahabat—atau kalau mau naik tingkat sedikit, sebagai saudara.

 _What a beautiful friendship, dude_.

Dan oh, tentu saja, tugas-tugas kuliah Maehara tidak akan selesai bila hanya mengandalkan kapasitas otaknya yang lumayan memprihatinkan. Kecerdasan dan kemurahan hati Isogai sangatlah diperlukan. Intinya, Maehara butuh Isogai dalam mengarungi lautan ganas bernama kuliah, serta lautan hidup yang penuh tantangan dan lara—ea.

Persahabatan memang harus selalu dijaga.

(Dan tidak mengherankan kalau ada banyak pihak yang menyalahartikan ikatan antara kedua jomlo ting ting tersebut.)

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

Tamat dengan ambigunya lolololol. Ng, gini lho, kata pepatah(?), sepasang sahabat itu baru bisa dikatakan benar-benar sahabat seandainya ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau mereka gay terhadap satu sama lain haha— #SESATBANGET #DITENDANG

Tapi suer deh, maeiso itu brotp kesayanganku~ #emoticonlove

Entahlah aku juga gagal paham dengan cerita ini hahaha tapi semoga tetap terhibur ya ="")

Thanks for reading! /o/

Salam,  
Mieko


End file.
